


when my lips curve

by lavenderlotion



Category: Glee
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Nervousness, Sharing Clothes, Sibling Rivalry, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Kurt crouched down and smoothed Sarah’s bangs back from her head real gentle like, and Puck wondered when he was gonna stop fallin’ more in love.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel & Sarah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman, Noah Puckerman & Sarah Puckerman
Comments: 23
Kudos: 180





	when my lips curve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midrashic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrashic/gifts).



> For Mid, who said _maybe a short Puckurt & something with Sarah_ when I asked her what to write!

Puck was gonna bang his fuckin’ head into the wall if his little _shit_ of a baby sister didn’t start listenin’ ‘fore he ran outta time. He picked a pillow off ‘a the ground that he’d _already picked up_ and tossed it onto the crouch, rushin’ back into the kitchen to make sure that everythin’ was in place, when—

“Fuck, Sarah, stop movin’ shit!” Puck yelled into the livin’ room, pickin’ the bouquet of flowers in a fancy vase off ‘a the ground and movin’ it back to the table set for two, stacks of sheet music ready and waitin’ on the side just in case his whole big plan fell apart. 

Just when Puck was ‘bout to rush back into the livin’ room to make sure his sister hadn’t destroyed the room  _ again, _ the doorbell rang and Puck’s entire body went stock still as his heart started violently beatin’ away in his chest. Holy shit.  _ Holy shit this was really happening!  _ Rushin’ back into the livin’ room, Puck did a quick look to make sure all was well before he eyed his sister, who looked like a schemin’ little shit that he didn’t trust one fuckin’ bit. 

“You.  _ Stay!” _ Puck growled, pointin’ a finger at her for good measure before he scrambled to get to the door ‘fore Kurt  _ left— _ which, Puck was pretty sure was a thing that could  _ totally _ happen. Kurt sure as shit wasn’t known for bein’ patient and... well why should he be? He was hot as fuckin’ shit—which Puck could totally admit now that he’d owned up to himself and realized he wanted to bang dudes as much as chicks—and so he shouldn’t have to wait for anyone!

‘Cause of that Puck scrambled to the front door, socked-feet slippin’ on the hardwood as he moved as fast as he could to get it open. His hand slipped ‘round the handle, damp with sweat like a fuckin’ tool, and he straightened his back and brushed down his clothes, frownin’ at his white socks and whishin’ he had, like, cooler ones. Could socks be cool?  _ Kurt  _ probably had cool socks. 

Pushin’ that aside—seriously, what type of badass thought about whether or not socks were  _ cool _ —he opened the door with a flourish and the biggest smile he could muster up, remindin’ himself that Kurt had been over to his place before and had never complained about hangin’ out here any of those times and that Puck just needed to  _ calm down. _

Which went right out the window along with everythin’ else when he actually  _ saw _ Kurt, who was wearin’ the tightest pants that Puck’d ever seen—he wasn’t even sure if they were actually denim,  _ fuck _ —and a t-shirt  _ that was Puck’s holy fuckin’ shit,  _ that was an erection. Whoa, Puckzilla’d never gotten that hard that fast in his entire life, but under the zippy jacket Kurt was wearin’ was a t-shirt Puck’d left at his place one night they were rehearsin’ for glee and Puck had stripped outta his jersey into a tank as they practised the intense choreography. 

He hadn’t thought about the shirt since. Hadn’t even realized it was fuckin’  _ missin’, _ but now it was hangin’ on Kurt and makin’ him look like somethin’ right out of the sex dream he’d actually had the other night and...

Holy fuckin’ shit. 

“Hello, Noah,” Kurt smiled up at him as he stepped into the house, takin’ the door outta Puck’s slack grip with a grin and flushed cheeks.

Fuckin’ hell, he was gorgeous!

“H-Hi?” he stuttered, fallin’ back a step and feelin’ like a dumbass with the way he couldn’t stop starin’. ‘Fore he could even try to say anythin’ else, Kurt was lookin’ him up and down with an expression on his face Puck couldn’t read and didn’t really care about with how busy he was checkin’ Kurt out. 

“Noah... are you wearing a tie?” Kurt’s voice sounded incredulous as hell, which made Puck—who was still in fuckin’ shock, thank you very much—look down at himself with a frown while his heart raced outta his chest. 

“Uh... no?” he asked, thinkin’ he looked pretty good with the skinny black tie and the black button-down and black jeans. Sure, it was a lot of black, but he was dressed the fuck up. 

Kurt laughed, which was a probably a good sign ‘cause it was his  _ real _ laugh and not the fake one he did at school, and he shook his head even as he stepped right up into Puck’s personal space—holy fuckin’ shit he smelt good as fuck—and then _ started touchin’ the tie.  _ Yeah, okay, definitely a good sign alright. His brain basically blue-screened from havin’ Kurt all up in his personal space. Holy shit, Puck was gonna die. 

Then Kurt looked up at him from under his lashes which, like, went  _ right _ to Puckzilla and made him a real interested party in the current events, before he said, “You look very, very handsome, Noah. May I ask why you’re all dressed up?”

“Oh... uh I got a surprise? For you? For  _ us?”  _ Puck stammered, feelin’ like a fuckin’ idiot as the tips of Kurt’s fingers brushed the skin of his neck and cut off, like, all of his conscious thought. “Surprise?” he croaked, feelin’ like a fuckin’  _ fool. _

“A surprise?” Kurt asked, and Puck could see the way he was forcin’ himself to stay still and not pull back like he wanted to, like he  _ would’ve, _ only a few short months ago.

But then Kurt started tutorin’ him and Puck fell fuckin’ head over heels in love like some kinda dickhead and they kinda became best friends. Now Kurt didn’t flinch around him hardly ever and Puck was passin’ all of his classes and he... it may have been lame, but he really, really liked Kurt. 

Which was why he had a surprise which— “Shit, yeah! I cooked!”

“You cooked?”

“Whoa, babe, you don’t gotta sound so surprised,” Puck told him with a frown, feelin’ kinda hurt. He’d been takin’ care of Sarah for  _ years, _ course he could cook!

Kurt laughed, shakin’ his head a little before he leaned up and kissed Puck’s cheek, which made him smile and feel like he was standin’ six feet tall. When Kurt got settled back onto the flats of his feet they were both totally blushin’, but it was fine, ‘cause it was both of ‘em. “My apologies, Noah. I’m sure that whatever you’ve cooked is going to taste delicious.”

“Hell yeah it is. Now, gimme your jacket so we can go sit down and eat the surprise,” Puck told him with a grin and a wink, tryin’ to let Kurt know he  _ knew _ where the shirt came from without sayin’ it which would’ve, like, probably not been smooth at all. 

Kurt slipped the jacket off and passed it to Noah before toein’ off his shoes and then movin’ forward. Puck scrambled to get his jacket hung up properly—he totally didn’t need to upset Kurt ‘fore he even showed him the surprise—and then hurried after him, nearly bumpin’ into Kurt’s back when he turned into the kitchen just to find him stood a step into the doorway. He shifted so he could see Kurt’s voice and found nothin’ on it, and worry started bubblin’ up his throat before—

_ Fuck!  _

The flowers that’d been in a vase sittin’ in the centre of the table were now  _ on the floor, _ and all the dishes Puck’d gotten set up were strewn about the table and not pilled all neat and shit like he’d left them. He felt a growl slip past his lips ‘fore he whirled around to the livin’ room, preparin’ to  _ murder his sister _ till he heard Kurt make a little noise and he whirled back ‘round to face him. 

“Is this for me?” Kurt asked, eyes only dartin’ over to Puck for a second ‘fore they were back on the scene in front of him. 

“It... it was, yeah. Shit, I am so sorry, babe,” Puck gushed, already on damage control ‘cause  _ fuck _ if he was gonna let his little sister ruin his first real date with Kurt. “I tried cleanin’ but Sarah kept whinin’ and bein’ a fuckin’  _ pain in my ass—”  _ Puck let that bit carry into the livin’ room, “and she wouldn’t let me get shit done and I don’t know why she  _ hates _ me but... I swear it looked nice when I let you in. I guess she must’ve snuck in when I was lettin’ you in the door ‘cause this sure as well wasn’t how I left shit. ”

By the time Puck stopped for air, Kurt was smirkin’ at him. He didn’t mind, ‘cause the expression was totally hot as shit, but he felt a little bit like a doof for the way he’d just run his mouth. He couldn’t stop himself from starin’, not with the way Kurt was wearin’ his shirt and lookin’ at the mess with a smile and wasn’t freakin’ out like he should’ve been, and he was about to open his mouth and start beggin’ for forgiveness all over again when Kurt cleared his throat. 

“Kiss me, Noah Puckerman,” Kurt told him in what Puck called his “bitch voice”, which was hot as  _ shit _ and always made him half-hard no matter  _ who _ it was bein’ directed at. 

“Wha—?” Puck trailed off into nothin’ when Kurt stepped right into his space again, hands goin’ to the collar of his shirt and restin’ on his chest, makin’ Puck feel like he was ‘bout to die. 

“Kiss me,” Kurt told him again and—well, Puck was a dude, and he sure as hell wasn’t gonna say no to such a clear invitation.

Feelin’ himself smile, Puck stepped forward and laid his hands on Kurt’s hips, squeezin’ the slim little waist hidden in his baggy shirt. His heart was racin’ but this, blowin’ Kurt’s world away with a kiss, was somethin’ he knew he could do. The fact that he was kissin’  _ Kurt _ was fuckin’ terrifyin’, but at least he knew what he was doin’. 

He brushed their lips together softly at first, feelin’ it when Kurt gasped under his breath. Kurt deserved so, so much, and Puck wanted to give all of it to him. He’d never felt for no one like he did Kurt, not even Quinn, and as Kurt kissed him back, kissed him  _ harder, _ it felt like Puck was comin’ to life. Kurt made a little noise that Puck could barely hear over the racin’ of his heart, and he was just about to flick out his tongue when he heard a commotion from the other room. 

“Kurt, no!” Sarah cried, comin’ running from the livin’ room and crashin’ into their legs. She started tryin’ to worm between them which  _ totally _ killed the mood. Puck tried hangin’ on to Kurt’s hips and keepin’ him close but Sarah was  _ insistent. _

“You can’t date NoNo!” Sarah screeched, pushin’ at Puck’s stomach and gettin’ right between him and his  _ boyfriend— _ well, probably his boyfriend? They’d kissed, so that had to have counted for somethin’, yeah? Fuck, Puck sure as hell  _ hoped _ it counted for somethin’.

Kurt met his eyes ‘fore he crouched down and smoothed Sarah’s bangs back from her head real gentle like, and Puck wondered when he was gonna stop fallin’ more in love. 

He gave Sarah the sweetest smile he’d ever seen on Kurt’s face, and he asked, “Why not, sweetheart?”

Sarah’s bottom lip started wobblin’ like she was gonna start cryin’, and Puck felt like a grade-A fuckin’ douche for havin’ been so annoyed at her all day long. “You’re not going to spend as much time playing with me now! You’ll always be busy  _ kissing _ him—and that’s so gross! NoNo is a dirty boy, Kurt!”

Kurt bit his bottom lip like he was tryin’ not to laugh—he did it whenever Berry talked—and looked very seriously at his little sister as he asked, “Sweetie, do you want to know something exciting?” Sarah nodded very quickly, and Kurt leaned in and stage-whispered, “This means we get to spend  _ more _ time together, not less! And, just between you and me, I don’t like kissing dirty boys, unless they’re Noah.”

Sarah didn’t look convinced from where Puck was standin’. It was hard for him to be pissed that she’d dragged Kurt outta their first kiss when she was just worried she’d lose her best friend. As much as Kurt meant to him, he knew that Kurt meant a helluva lot to Sarah, too. She’d been head over heels for Kurt  _ and _ Burt the very first time Puck’d taken her there to avoid Ma and Burt’d let her put him a tutu as the four ‘a ‘em danced around their livin’ room together. 

It broke his heart when she asked, “So we’re still going to play together lots?” like she already knew the answer but was hopin’ against hope she was wrong.

“Yes! We’ll still get to play all the time, I promise!” Kurt assured her, pullin’ her in for a hug.

“Hey! Do I get no say in what’s goin’ on here?” Puck asked with a frown, lookin’ at the two people he loved more than anyone in the world and findin’ he couldn’t even pretend to be upset to tease ‘em. Kurt sent him a smile over Sarah’s head as Sarah giggled, the little shit, but he still smiled at them fondly. “Alright ‘nough of that. Now squirt, I think you outta clean up while Kurt sets a place for you and I finish dinner for all of us. Got it?” 

Sarah cheered, jumpin’ up and down and rushin’ forward to hug Puck’s waist ‘fore dashin’ to the table. Kurt rose slower, steppin’ up until he and Puck were all pressed together from toes to chest, his arms wrappin’ around Puck’s waist. “You are an amazing brother, Noah Puckerman, and I have no doubt you’re going to be a spectacular boyfriend.”

“Oh fuck yeah,” he breathed out, dartin’ forward and kissin’ Kurt quick. “I was hopin’ that kiss meant we were datin’, but I sure am glad I was right.”

Kurt giggled at him, which was fuckin’ adorable enough that Puck had to kiss him again, ‘fore Sarah’s tinny voice called out, “NoNo, I’m hungry!” which was distractin’ enough that Kurt laughed into the kiss ‘fore he pulled back. 

“I have to admit, Noah, I’m quite hungry too,” Kurt teased, kissin’ him quickly ‘fore he said quietly, “Don’t worry. I know your mother is working the night shift so I let Dad know I’ll be here until tomorrow.”

Then he kissed Puck again ‘fore he turned away, raisin’ his arms over his head in a stretch that just let Puck see his tight ass in his tight pants and Puck gulped loudly, watchin’ Kurt move ‘round his kitchen like he belonged there. Kurt’s words finally made sense over his warrin’ bloodstreams and Puck blinked stupidly as he tried to form a response. 

“You’re sleepin’ over?” he called instead of spittin’ out another three words that it was  _ way _ too soon for, a smile stretchin’ his face so wide his cheeks hurt. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos are much appreciated, but, for the author, it isn’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated!


End file.
